Itajira
Itajira is a narrator and one of the cruelest, Itajira is well known as a being who created The Elements, however his most greatest deed is eating most of existence, he is known as the Omni-Eater. Itajira is known as the Forebear of The One Title, a Crystal was named after him called Itajira's Blood, he owns a pet Axolotl who's name is obviously Axolotl Sr. Appearance Itajira appears a cloaked person with a staff, having horns and robes in his redeemed/uncloaked form. His body is made up entirely of rectangular blocks. His head lacks any feature save for a single rectangular prism along his face, likely representing his eye. He evidently has the largest of the humanoid physiques and is possibly the largest of the sons, second only to his older brother. Forms Redeemed Forms his redeemed form is a combination of all other of his forms thus the most powerful being Mitsumata no Orochi his final form look at the page for more Mitsumata no Orochi Origins his origins have been shrouded in time but the most well known version of his origins is in the historic book The Olden Guide of The Ones (Chapter 23).it's told that he was born at the highest peak at The Mountain of The Gods, by Rakatash, made with some of the most dangerous chemicals, the greatest of smartness and something else, he is the final creation of Rakatash, he meet his Grandfathers Abeldoro I and G, soon when the first era known as the Era of Creation began, he created many worlds and things like the Elements, Time, Geometry, Rules and logic, years later, his brother pranked him and soon Itajira went on a never ending rampage, soon a boy stopped him and calmed him down, soon Itajira was redeemed and went back to his peaceful life. one thing was never mentioned in the origin story was that Itajira had to stop at one world and vomit thus destroying that world. another detail that was left out because it would reveal the horrifying truth on why wars were created. apparently when Itajira was born, his mother hated on how Ugly he was in his True Appearance, but his father nevermind his True Appearance and was fine with it, soon his mother tried to kill him. but to no luck, her weapon was destroyed by his tough scales, to her surprise, she could not kill him and so she plagued everything with War and hatred. soon Itajira killed her by eating her thus sending to the Hellfire beyond hell Creation of Plague Doctors Itajira is the creator of Plague Doctors, Itajira got the idea when his father wanted him to be a man who can use all types of magic (he is one) and a Doctor, so he made a mask modeled after a bird and some to believe a Kotengu or Crow Tengu (The Kotengu in question is his 45th cousin CawcuFrehtoMwaCker or as what humans call him CawCawMotherF%&$ker). so he basically went for it and bam he became the very first plague doctor, he later tought what he knew to his apprentice and soon many more Plague Doctors, later Plague Doctors came to forget magic and only knew of healing. so today most plague doctors only heal and cannot do magic anymore unless... First Death Itajira's first Death came when his younger sister Altaivenn who possessed a young girl, took off his crown when he was not looking thus staring the Mystery of Yunhashun, soon a group of heroes brought him back to life and was saved and for his sister Altaivenn, she was shot into the deep reaches of space and landed on planet Gosnuk. Final Death he later died at the hands of his Mother Adzeere and a being known as Dark Empress Lanniveta. when The Dark Empress gave a drink to him filled with poison that can kill primordial gods and a modified cloned Immortalkiller made of Itajira's Blood and they killed him before he could transform into his true appearance. Return the Gods were learned that Itajira was given Life and Death Transcendence from his Father and Grandfathers, who told him to go back in 500,000 years, 500,000 years later 500,000 years later, he returned only to see that all the Gods were wiped out, so he went back in time to the moment he was given Life and Death Transcendence, he went for Lanniveta, soon he learned the she is actually a Reincarnated Altaivenn. soon he Seal the Dark Empress in a prison and went for his mother, soon he overpowered her and destroyed her soon he brought the Gods a tablet that told them that is is alive and well beyond death and life, he could never die truly and told them that he will always come back. the Gods now know that he is well on the "Other Side". Today Itajira comes to their world Made of as said Rakatash made him with some of the most Dangerous Chemicals including Micro-Oxygen, Botulinum toxin, Tetradotoxin,Batrachotoxin,Amatoxin,Cyanide,Polonium and many unknown to man thus create a power that is very destructive in nature, the things Rakatash used to give him high intelligence is a lot of books of things to come, and the other things include are the scales of himself, feathers, DNA from Abeldoro I, and a bunch of other stuff Relation with The Keeper of The Timeline his relation with The Keeper of the Timeline is very tragic as Itajira is the one who destroyed his Homeworld along with Reality Zero's first incarnation thus destroying his friends and family Omni-Eater as the Omni-Eater,he eats everything including many realities until it's all gone, however some realities sacred to Itajira always survive, most of every reality is recreated by him everytime just so he can eat it again The End Times One consequence is that the End Times or the Apocalypses, The Final Eclipse will rise and coming out of it is Itajira in his true appearance or as Mitsumata no Orochi, as soon as he comes out, he proceeds to eat everything, until their is no more of everything, soon he leaves and then his Grandfathers Abeldoro I and G would recreate it all as if it was a cycle Worship as The Forebear of the One title, it is told that he is worshiped by many monsters, he is worshiped by The Ynt and the Cloakereons, who used The One title for their leaders, he is also worshiped by many other races but the list would be large Guardian Deity as a Guardian Deity, Itajira is the Guardian of East,in asia he is referred to as Angira (庵議邏) or just Itajira (板字羅), he takes the form of his true appearance, however in older text he was called Guardian of the Archean, meaning he is one of the Guardians of the Past Other Names in other myths of races, he is known by the name * Halcaron (Unidentified Species) * Yun-Yuron (Ynt) * Tho-Jiron (Dragon) * Alba (Lorbora's Species) * Elementis The Great (Ghidorah) * AHAWAH (Babus) * Gakbu (Labus) * Priba (Specks) * Numeron The First (Numeronian) * Áo Shuken (敖主権) The One The One is a title founded by him, he is known as The Primordial One Worship as The Forebear of the One title, it is told that he is worshiped by many monsters, he is worshiped by The Ynt and the Cloakereons, who used The One title for their leaders, he is also worshiped by mostly everyone else and is the main figure of Itaism Powers Itajira is very powerful even so powerful he can kill any other evil even if it is formless, He had destroyed Existence many times proving he is beyond all by now, he also killed many formless evil and ate them as Mitsumata no Orochi for all their powers, Itajira in his regular forms is not hat quite brutal but can still destroy as much as he can True Omnipotent for all of them look at the list of powers included in Omnipotent on the superpowers wiki here https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipotence#Applications The Alpha Dragon Beam T.A.D.B. is a beam of destruction that can kill anyone Dragon Thunderclap a clap of thunder able destroy 20 omniverses in seconds Sacred Burst not much is known Raging Armageddon not much is known Cataclysmic Surge not much is known Wrath of the Alpha Dragon a ultimate move of his, not much is known about it's destructive power list of things he likes and Dislikes Likes * his friends * his Axolotl * his U.F.O Dislikes * Sand (for many reasons) * Dogs (because they can be annoying) * Cats (he almost died to one) * fish (he does not like fish at all as he does not eat them) * Drama Trivia * Itajira is concurrently one of the most powerful beings on this wiki along with Warlord, Xarxes, The Keeper of the Timeline and the other members of The Five Primordial Sovereigns Category:Omnipotents * it's unknown if his pet Axolotl, Axolotl Sr. is the same being as Axolotl the being that Bill Cipher uttered during his final words, however it's possible that Axolotl Sr. is the Father of the being mentioned in Bill's Final words Category:Omnicidal Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leaders Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Destroyers Category:Gods Category:Redeemed Category:Omniversal Villains